Matt's Hacking Adventure
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: After having his Facebook hacked by a hacker known as "Black Angel," Matt decides to get revenge and start a hack war between himself and Angie. OCs are used. Rated T for swearing and minor yaoi. MxM. One-shot.


Matt's Hacking Adventure

_**Color: I was watching the movie Hackers startling Angelina Jolie and the idea of a hacker war between Matt and an OC popped in my head and boiled in there for a while. Here's the result.**_

_**Oh, for the record, my hair color code with Matt goes as follows: brown= Whammy's House and red= Living with Mello. This is good to know, so stash the information somewhere in your brain. Near?**_

_**Near: Color does not own Death Note, Matt, or Mello. She only owns her OC Black Angel/Justince/Justice. This is rated T for minor yaoi and swearing.**_

_**Color: Please note I MAY do something more with her later. Also not my usage of the word "may." If you have any ideas, I'd be honored to hear them.**_

Matt sat at his computer bored out of his mind. He had finished hacking Maplestory and his character had reached unfathomable power. The brunette lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"Hey Mattie, what's up?" Matt's blonde roommate asked.

"Oh, hey Mello. I'm bored," Matt sighed.

This spelled bad news for Mello. It was like he always thought; a bored Matt was a dangerous thing.

"Well, do some hacking or something. I don't want you lying around groaning again. Last time you got bored... Shit!"

Mello leaped out of the way of a lit cigarette thrown by a now snickering brunette.

"Mattie, your reaching stage one," Mello warned.

In the blonde's mental imagery of the situation, his gaming roommate had three stages of boredom. Stage one was throwing things. Anything, so long as Matt could pick it up and his roommate was his favorite target. Mello had a scar on his arm from a steak knife. Ask him and he would have laughed and said "street fight." Stage two was sitting and groaning. Sounds better than knife throwing, but Matt's groaning was loud and fake-sounding. Stage three was something Mello hoped would never happen again. Let's just say last time Matt got that bored, Whammy's House practically burned down.

Matt looked at his Facebook page. "Shit! Black Angel got me."

Mello, curious to know what the heck his roommate was talking about, leaned over to Matt's wall.

It was just one post, but it wasn't one of Matt's normal ones. It was a picture of inverted pentacle (or pentagram) with black wings coming off of it. The only text on the post was "I've been angel'd." Matt's profile picture had been changed to the demonic symbol as well.

"Who's Black Angel?" the blonde asked after biting into a chocolate bar.

"She's considered one of the world's greatest hackers, but she's super obvious and high-profile, a bit like someone out of a hacker movie. She's got a blog, a YouTube page, everything," Matt explained. After a couple short seconds he started to smile and laugh.

"Found a way to entertain yourself?" the blonde chocoholic asked.

"I'm going to hack Black Angel's private laptop," the brunette smirked. "She's on YouTube, so her IP Address can't be too hard to get."

With a swift flourish of keys and much password entering, Matt got access to Black Angel's computer. He decided to keep his visit brief and didn't cover his tracks. He left her a nice little document.

"Black Angel~

This is Mattendo 64. I am the greatest hacker ever."

This was followed by his own symbol, the Nintendo 64 logo with "Matt" written in Cloister Black where the regular "Nint" would be.

Next, he programmed her computer to set the document on echo (it would render her computer useless until she pressed a code of keys by opening and closing aforementioned file/program) in the hopes that would piss her off.

Content with himself, Matt sat back and waited for Black Angel to do something to him, blog about this, or post a video on YouTube.

Meanwhile in a suburb of New York City, Justine Iscan opened her laptop.

A document had been formatted and saved and set to echo on her computer. She was surprised. This was the first time anyone tried to hack the almighty Black Angel and this Mattendo person had a challenge. She smiled and broke out her recorder.

"Hello Angelettes, it's me, Black Angel. This is a message to the hacker known as Mattendo 64. I got your message and I want to say, you're impressive to challenge me like this. I accept and propose the rules. How about this, we both try to find the other person's true name. The first one to display their adversary's name in a video on YouTube is the winner. Are you ready, Mattendo?"

"Yes," the brunette muttered into a headset mic. "I accept your challenge, Angie. I can't wait to learn who your really are. Good luck, my adversary."

With this, he hacked Black Angel's laptop. She had to have her name somewhere on here. There were no files labeled "School" or "Homework," so he just surfed a little, reading documents. He found no hint of a real name, so it was time for him to dig deeper.

On the other end of this hacking war, Justine was surfing through his files, frustrated. Even when checking his school and homework files, all she got was "Matt." Was he a one-namer or something? His Facebook was "Matt J" but that could be anything from Jones to Jay-Z! She sighed and hacked into his webcam. The room his laptop was in seemed to be a dorm of some sort. No one was in it, of course. Using local time from the alarm clock next to one of the beds, Matt would be at school.

Using his local time, Justine found he lived in... England? What kind of freaky school did this boy go to? His voice sure didn't have an accent on the recording...

Justine shut down her laptop.

Matt walked back from the last period of the day and opened up his laptop. He decided to check out Black Angel's email and Facebook accounts. Surely her information is on there right?

Wrong. Her Facebook account was Black Angel and each email was under the name Black Angel. There were no pictures of her on this laptop. Was this computer solely for Black Angel's work? If it is, then her personal one must be somewhere nearby, most likely on the same network. He backtracked to the wi-fi center. Nope. This was the only one and the Network was named "Black Angel Just Pwned You." Matt got mad and smashed some of the buttons with a fist. This was impossible! But Angie's side of thing must be even harder.

And that it was. Justine knew why she set her spare laptop up as a Black Angel decoy, but had he done the same? She wondered if he'd be good enough to find her regular laptop, but there was no way he would make the connection between Justine and Black Angel. Mattendo was a worthy rival.

This went on for weeks, each side getting no progress on the other. And Mello was sick of it. Matt spent every spare second on that damn laptop (except for shower and bathroom breaks.) Mello wanted his best friend and his roommate back, so he did something he's not particularly proud of (but if he didn't, Matt and Justine might be going at it to this day.)

He walked over to Linda, who was scratching a pencil against the contents of a sketch book. He knelt down behind her and let loose a shallow growl, seeing the picture was of his mortal enemy, Near. Linda frantically shut the notebook and looked at him wide eyed.

"NEVER do that again!" the mousy girl scolded. "So what do you want, Mello?"

"A sketch of my roommate. In color please," the chocoholic ordered.

The artist shrugged and got to work on the sketch. Mello walked to his room and smiled to himself. A few minutes later, the mousy girl made a reappearance at his door, this time holding a full-color portrait of his roommate.

"All done!" she smiled.

Mello gingerly took it out of her hands and looked at it. He scanned the image into Matt's computer and added it to a word document:

"Black Angel~

My name is Mello. I am Mattendo64's roommate. His real name is Mail (pronounced like Mile) and looks like this. I used a drawing for obvious reasons. Now PLEASE stop this stupid contest. I want my roommate back and I think your friends and family want you back as well.

-Mello"

As soon as Matt got home, he saw that Black Angel had posted a new video. He clicked the link. It was of Black Angel's symbol (as were all her videos), but the audio was chilling.

"Hello, Mattie. Or should I call you Mail? Here's what I know about you: your name is Mail. Your last name starts with the letter J. You have brown hair, green eyes, and wear a furry vest, orange goggles, and skinny jeans. Tell your roommate I said thanks." This monologue was followed by crazy evil laughter.

Wondering how she could ace learned this, he checked his documents. One of them he did not remember writing. It was the one Mello had written with the drawing and all his personal information.

"Mello! Why did you do this, you fucking idiot!" Matt screamed at his roommate.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but I wanted more time with you. More time for this," Mello explained, kissing the brunette passionately on the lips.

The following week, a new girl appeared a Whammy's. She was a blonde with hair down to her shoulders, calluses on her fingers, and a case of computer neck. One day at lunch, the girl, calling herself Justice, walked over to Matt.

"Hello, Mail," she smirked at him.

The brunette stuttered. "H-h-how do you know my name?"

"Because Mattendo, I'm the greatest hacker in the world."

_**Color: Thanks for reading! Please review! They make my day!**_


End file.
